mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Johnson vs. Jake Rosholt
The first round began and they touched gloves. Johnson landed an inside kick. Johnson was swinging hard. Rosholt's footwork isn't looking good. He landed a leg kick. They circled, Johnson landed a hard leg kick and an inside kick to the groin, damn. "That was right.. right in the batteries." Rosholt was taking a moment. They continued touching gloves. Johnson landed a right hand. Johnson landed an inside kick. "Come on, Jake!" Rosholt's right eye was red. Rosholt landed a front kick and ate one himself. Johnson worked a single in the corner of the ring. Rosholt's right eye was bloody now, the mouse popped. Rosholt was defending working a guillotine. Shane Roller and Jared Rosholt were in Jake's corner. Rosholt pulled guard with the guillotine but lost it. "Work! Improve!" Johnson landed a few short lefts. There's a good little cut under Rosholt's right eye. Johnson landed a short right. The ref stood them up. "You're too far out, guys." Rosholt landed a right to the body. Johnson landed an inside kick. Johnson landed a blocked high kick. Johnson landed a leg kick and a jab. Johnson landed a jab and a right after eating a right. Rosholt defended a single again working another guillotine. "Stay heavy on his head! One minute left!" Rosholt kept defending. Johnson kneed the leg twice. Johnson switched to a double eating three right elbows. Another. Johnson kneed the leg and ate two more elbows, another. Another. Johnson kneed the thigh. Ten seconds left. Johnson kneed the other thigh twice hard. Rosholt kneed the body. The first round ended. 10-9 Johnson in my opinion. The second round began. Johnson landed an inside kick and a front kick, a high kick and a leg kick, Rosholt landed a leg kick. Johnson landed a right and ate a left hook, Rumble landed a body kick and a right, stuffed a single kneeing the face, he landed a one-two. Johnson ate an eyepoke there and recoiled. Damn. They brought up the first Burns fight there. Rumble apparently got his contact knocked out. They continued touching gloves, Johnson landed two leg kicks. He landed a left hook, blocked high kick and a leg kick, a left hook. He kneed the body, a left to the body and a right, Rosholt worked a double, they nearly went through the ropes. They were separated and continued there. Rosholt landed a right uppercut and missed a single, Johnson stuffed it and landed a leg kick. "He's breathing out of his mouth!" Johnson landed an uppercut and a high kick, a right and another another and a left, he stuffed a single and ate a knee to the body, Rosholt ran and he ate a left uppercut and a combo, he was bleeding from a cut above the left eye as Johnson worked a single. The ref called time to check the cut. The doctor checked it. That is a bad cut. They continued. Rosholt blocked a high kick. He was bleeding bad. Rosholt landed a right. Johnson landed two big lefts and a right and a left, a right and a left, another and a right. Johnson got a double through the ropes as Rosholt clung to a guillotine. "Let go!" Rosholt was very bloody. Rosholt untangled and came back in. Johnson landed an inside kick and another there and a partially blocked high kick and two huge rights. Rosholt kneed the body, RUmble got a double to guard escaping a guillotine. Johnson landed four lefts. He worked the body with lefts there, another to the face. They were nearly through the ropes again. Johnson landed seven or eight short right hammerfists. A big left. The ref stood them up. "He's gassed!" Rumble has blood in his eyes too. Johnson landed a high kick to the chin and Rosholt dropped, it was over. Wow damn.